User talk:Wuju
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Glory Destiny Online Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi; I didn't realize there was already a wiki for GDO being worked on; I'd love to just work on this one since to be honest I've never worked with wikis before and having templates would certainly help, haha. Seiga 14:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yup I am serious; I'm tired of having to look up info for my friends because they're too lazy to google translate the Taiwanese DB so I thought I'd work on an English wiki, but it's silly to have 2 different wikis. Since yours was made first it would make sense to use this one (I'm just playing with templates on the one I made atm because I don't want to ruin this one with my lack of wiki skills) Seiga 19:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) --- Hai Wuju, Is there a possibility you could create a Quest template, because I can't find out how to create it. I added information from the Quests already, but it would be prettier if we can place them in a pretty template. Contact me back on my talk Page~ :3 Templates I'd like to do the quest section becaause I'm currently adding the basic information. What I'd like in the template is the following: Name, level, conditions, report to, exp, money and rewards. I think that is the only things needed. Also I wonder if you could create a weapon template because I'll start doing those too :3 (Name, rarity (maybe give them a color aswell, like the passive/aggressive like monsters) durability, element atk, atk, lv requirement. (Not sure if the enhancement infomation should be on here) Ah, I figured out how to use the Monster template, so I added some information for you :3 Love working on here. Proper wikia~ Quest Template I love it Wuju, I'll be able to use this ^_^ I was wondering if you can explain something to me, in the conditions window from the template sometimes there are multiple conditions (e.g. Defeat Dancing shrooms and obtain 8 Crazy spores and Defeat 3 Straw Mushroom) I'd like to make them look like this in the box: *Defeat Dancing Shrooms and obtain 8 Crazy spores *Defeat 3 Straw Mushroom How can I do that? o; Thanks >w< Hehe :3 Thanks, I like Bullet Marks so it's all proper and stuff :3 Your templates are amazing c: - Oh yeah~! Could you edit it for the rewards too? So it'll be more clear when people can see what they get. :3 (Sorry that I ask so much <-<) That's fine :3 I don't know what you're talking about but sure, we can try it out, and thanks for changing the rewards. I just finished all quests in Autumnal Grove. Phew phew :3